1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming an organo-metallic compound, and particularly to an organo-zirconium compound, from a starting material of zirconium carbonate, and to a method of use of such an organo-zirconium compound in crosslinking gelled fracturing fluids used in treating subterranean formations of oil and gas wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic fracturing fluids used in fracturing subterranean formations of oil and gas wells are usually formed from aqueous based fluids which are gelled by the addition of soluble polymers. These soluble polymers are often formed from solvatable polysaccharides which include such things as guar, guar derivatives and carboxylated cellulose. With very little addition of these polymers, the viscosity of the aqueous fluid can be increased dramatically. Increasing the viscosity of these aqueous based fluids for use as fracturing fluids is beneficial for various reasons. High viscosity fluids create better, larger fractures within the formation when introduced under high pressure. The higher viscosity fluids are also better able to carry proppants which are dispersed throughout the fluid and forced into the fractures so that the fractures remain open after the fluid is removed.
Typically, less than 1% by weight of the soluble polymers are added to water to form these viscous aqueous fluids. At 0.5% polymer concentration, water viscosity can be increased from about 1 cps to about 35 cps at 511 sec.sup.-1 as measured using a Fann 50 viscometer. Further enhancement of the fluid viscosity occurs by the addition of crosslinking agents. These additives are able to bind polymer strands together to form a continuous network, thus further increasing the viscosity of the fluid. With the addition of these crosslinker additives, the viscosity of the aqueous fluids can be increased and exceed 500 cps at 170 sec.sup.-1. These crosslinkers are generally formed using metal complexes of titanium, zirconium, aluminum or boron. The ligands associated with these metals are chosen so that once the complex is added to the aqueous polymer sol, the polymer must compete with the ligand for the metal. This is beneficial in that it ensures that the metal complex is homogeneously mixed in the polymer sol before crosslinking occurs. The delayed effect also results in less friction or back pressures while pumping the fluid at higher rates into the oil and gas wells.
Zirconium lactate is commonly used as a metallic crosslinker in crosslinking these aqueous polymer fluids. Zirconium lactate can provide delayed gelation and high viscosities at elevated temperatures for periods of time that are practical for hydraulic fracturing treatments in oil and gas wells. Prior art methods of formulating zirconium lactate typically involve mixing lactic acid to either zirconium hydroxychloride or zirconium oxychloride. These compounds react to form zirconium lactate as a white precipitate. To remove chloride by-products, the zirconium lactate product is filtered, washed and redissolved by neutralization with a suitable base. The base is generally sodium, potassium or ammonium hydroxide. This method of formulating zirconium crosslinkers has disadvantages, however. Washing and filtering of the zirconium lactate product usually results in less than 100% yield. As much as 10% Zr, measured as ZrO.sub.2, may be lost during washing. Wastewater from the washings must be recovered and disposed of properly. The crosslinkers formed in this manner may be polymer specific and difficult to use with other polymers, in particular guar gum. These crosslinkers are also expensive because of the extensive processing and handling of wastewater that is required.
A need exists, therefore, for a new organo-zirconium compound for use as a crosslinker for polysaccharide containing fracturing fluids which overcomes many of the difficulties associated with the prior art zirconium lactate compounds.
A need also exists for such a new organo-zirconium compound which can be simply and inexpensively manufactured from commonly available starting materials.
A need also exists for a simple method of manufacturing an organo-zirconium compound which does not generate waste or loss of product as a result of washing and separating techniques.
A need also exists for such an organo-zirconium compound which is capable of more effectively crosslinking guar based aqueous fracturing fluids.